Los bebés pueden hacernos pensar
by THEBIGBANGATTACK1
Summary: Es un tierno corto para una actividad del otro foro... leánlo por favor, sé que les va a gustar. Y todo lo de derechos de autor y demás está asegurado, sólo es diversión sin fines de lucro


**Los bebés pueden hacernos pensar…**

_Iniciaremos estos tiernos relatos con una pequeñísima escena entre Vegeta y Trunks de bebé, por el amor de una mujer… contado por el protagonista de la historia, el Príncipe Saiyajin. Diviértanse y enternézcanse… XD._

Eran aproximadamente las nueve de la noche cuando terminé el entrenamiento del día. A pesar de que el miserable bicho de Cell ya era un ánima en el otro mundo, y que no regresaría nunca de ese detestable lugar, no podía dejar de lado la preparación; no fuera a pasar que algún otro esperpento quisiera retarme a un duelo, no tenía que confiarme en lo más mínimo. Ni tampoco voy a dejar que el descarado jovenzuelo hijo de Kakarotto se quedé con el mérito de ser más fuerte que yo. Encaminé mis pasos hacia la cocina, con la seguridad de que Bulma, mi fastidiosa y molona mujer, se encontraría en ese lugar preparando la cena para atenderme. Bulma… quien hubiera creído que yo, el Príncipe de la raza guerrera más poderosa de todas las galaxias del Universo, terminaría viviendo con una vulgar hembra terrestre. Pero, a pesar de todo, tiene un no sé que…

La noche era calurosa, señal de que el verano se aproximaba; aun me cuesta entender el porqué un planeta tan pequeño e insignificante como la Tierra tiene una gran variedad de cambios climáticos, sí que es un lugar privilegiado para vivir, tengo que aceptarlo. Una buena señal de que la noche sería tranquila para disfrutar de los placeres que me ofrece mi mujer es que sus viejos, el doctor Briefs y la chiflada que tiene por esposa, habían ido a una conferencia anual de científicos y no regresarían hasta dentro de dos días… eso era fantástico. Sólo que pasé por alto un asuntito de suma importancia: el mocosito de Trunks, la criatura producto de mi relación con Bulma. El escuincle ya tiene dos años, y es bastante observador aunque a veces aparente lo contrario.

En fin. Pasé por la sala como si nada y me dirigí directamente a mi objetivo, pues el aroma de la comida me indicaba que estaba a tiempo de saborear los suculentos manjares que Bulma había preparado para satisfacer mi apetito… y lo demás tal vez vendría después. Ni se me ocurrió observar que el chamaco estaba acostado en el sillón más grande viendo la maldita televisión, para mí que ya estaría roncando en su cuna.

_(Vegeta no se dio por enterado de que el pequeño había notado su cercanía, y que lo quedó mirando con curiosidad… ¿por qué su padre parecía tan contento? Trunks bajó del sillón y fue detrás de él)._

Al entrar en terreno favorito, pues la dichosa cocina es uno de los mejores sitios de la mansión, en conjunto con MI Cámara de Gravedad y la habitación que comparto con Bulma, pude admirar como mi mujer se esmeraba en servirme todas esas bandejas rebosantes de manjares, luciendo uno de sus típicos vestidos cortos que le ajustan bastante bien. Verla así me dieron ganas de mucho más que víveres para comer…

Hola — le dije empleando un tono seductor mientras la abrazaba apasionadamente por la espalda, dándole un apretón que significaba muchas emociones guardadas. Bueno, para ella que es tan… emotiva. Al fin terrestre sentimentaloide.

Hola — me respondió sonriendo pícaramente al sentir mi cercanía… no puede negar que le gusto demasiado… claro, contra mis encantos no consigue resistirse…

Y, de un rápido movimiento, me besó como sólo ella sabe hacerlo, haciéndome sentir una especie de espasmos en el estómago que no tienen nada que ver con el hambre… la cena bien podría esperar después de todo.

_(Lo que no pudo percibir en ese momento, tan entretenido estaba pensando en muchas acciones subidas de tono que haría con su consorte, fue el Ki de una personita que los observaba muy fijamente)._

¡_Éta ed mi mujed_! — Trunks gritó a viva voz, al parecer ofendido por lo que nos encontró haciendo. Eso hizo que ambos nos sobresaltáramos y hasta enrojeciéramos por un instante… ¿por qué estaba él ahí, a esas horas?

Fue todo un show apaciguar al rapazuelo, el cual parecía empeñado en darme una "paliza" por mi atrevimiento… habría que ver semejante insolencia, pues, antes de ser su madre, Bulma es MI mujer.

_(Para Trunks su mamá es sólo suya, y nadie tiene derecho a ponerle una mano encima, ni siquiera su papá. ¿De quién habrá aprendido homónimo comportamiento? Eso nunca lo sabremos… jejeje)._

¡_Díndete, díndete_! — el infante brincaba sobre mi pecho en señal de victoria.

Me tomó desprevenido, lo admito… me derribó de una contundente patada metida con fuerza en la espinilla de mi pierna izquierda. No pensé en realidad que sus golpes pudieran lastimarme de verdad.

¡Oh, Trunks, tranquilízate, por favor! — y Bulma se empeñaba en atraparlo, lo cual le era imposible —. ¡No debes reñir así con tu padre!

Que remedio, todo esto significaría sacrificar mi "festín" nocturno para controlar a Trunks. Era realmente un disgusto, aunque también… no pude negar una breve sonrisita de satisfacción al ver la obstinación de mi hijo en luchar, así sea en contra mía. El crío me estaba demostrando su fortaleza, bien podría empezar con su entrenamiento cuando lo considerara conveniente y, lo mejor de todo, es que protegería a su madre de cualquier impertinente que quisiera hacerle mal.

Descuida, Bulma… — me enderecé en un santiamén, recuperándome de la primera impresión. Tomé al pequeño berrinchudo por los tirantes de su pantaloncito, manteniéndolo alejado de mi cuerpo.

¡_No, papá, suelta_! — se quejó el chiquillo, retorciéndose con molestia y tratando aún de alcanzarme con sus diminutos puños.

Trunks… — le hablé con seriedad, mirándolo fijamente hasta llamar su atención… mi tono de voz le imponía a cualquiera, y el chamaco no sería la excepción —… deja de hacer niñerías de bebés tontos y mejor vamos a cenar.

El mocosuelo reconoció que no tenía otro remedio que obedecer… claro, como todo Saiyajin, debe saber cual es su lugar en la jerarquía; aunque sea hijo mío no puede pasar sobre mi autoridad, pues yo soy primeramente su padre y después el Príncipe de todos los Saiyajins.

_Beno, papá, pedo quiedo mucha cadne pada mí_ — respondió y se calmó como si nada hubiera pasado, dedicándome una sonrisa tonta… al fin escuincle.

Ya debería haberse dormido… creo que tendremos que bañarlo — escuché a Bulma suspirar con resignación mientras nos servía la cena.

_(Y eso de "bañarlo" incluía al Príncipe en el jueguito, nada más que él no lo sabía… jejeje)._

Después del jugoso y suculento festín, en el que Trunks había tratado de imitarme a comer… como si pudiera comer igual que yo siendo un simple cachorro, decidí tumbarme a ver la dichosa televisión, esperando que el méndigo chamaco se durmiera de una buena vez y nos dejara a Bulma y a mí hacer nuestras… Mis expectativas se fueron al caño cuando lo vi pasar corriendo con rapidez para la edad que se carga. Ya no traía ni un trapo encima, y, al parecer, se le había escapado a su madre.

¡Trunks, regresa aquí inmediatamente! — escuché la voz estridente de mi mujer, en tono de verdadera histeria.

¡_No quedo bañadme_! — gritó el rapazuelo a todo pulmón sin dejar de correr.

En cuanto el chiquillo desapareció de mi vista, ella se apersonó en la sala, sacando la lengua. Nada más de verme como que recuperó la energía.

¡Vegeta, con un demonio! — me gritó como si yo tuviera la culpa de sus desgracias —, ¿qué esperas para atrapar a Trunks?

¿Qué? — le dije con fastidio… ¿qué yo tendría que atrapar al atrevido chaval? —. ¡Ni lo sueñes, el mocoso es tu problema!

¡Si no lo bañamos ahora no vamos a poder dormir! — me recriminó. En ese momento pude notar como su diminuto _Ki_ se incrementaba a un nivel peligroso —. ¡Así que tienes que ayudarme!

¡Está bien, con una mierda! — ante esa amabilidad, nadie puede negarse… pero no piensen mal, es sólo por su bien que le hago caso.

Lo único que hice fue levantarme del sillón, ubicar el _Ki_ de mi hijo y moverme con velocidad hasta interceptarlo… más sin embargo no pude ponerle una mano encima, pues el infante retrocedió intempestivamente al notar mi presencia.

¡_Papá no me atapa_! — se burló dirigiéndose como de rayo en la dirección contraria.

¡Diablos! — mascullé… había vuelto a confiarme. Está vez tendría que leer mejor su movimiento.

¿Pero qué…? — dijo Bulma con la bocota abierta al ver pasar nuevamente a Trunks por su lado —. ¡Vegeta, no estés jugando! — me reprendió… como si ella pudiera hacerlo mejor.

¡Ya cállate, Bulma, y déjame hacerlo a mi modo, carajo! — le respondí sin volver a la sala.

Está vez me concentré mejor y en menos de dos segundo traía al rapazuelo bajo el brazo.

¡_No quedo, no quedo, no quedo_! — se quejaba tan sonoramente como le permitían sus pulmones… maldita sea la hora en la que heredó esa capacidad de gritar como la pesada de su madre.

Trunks… — tuve que ponerme serio otra vez… ya estaba llegando a cansarme —… vas a bañarte porque yo lo digo.

¡_No quedo, no quedo, no quedo_! — pareció no escucharme, y continuó con sus chillidos.

¡Ya deja de llorar, hijo de tu…! — no pude contenerme más… el escuincle se lo había buscado —. ¡Eres un Saiyajin de gran clase, y eso sólo lo hacen los pi… perdedores!

En ese momento se calló y se me quedó mirando mientras las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos azules le escurrían por los cachetes. Después pareció entender mis palabras, porque volvió a sonreír.

_Beno, papá, pedo quedo que te bañes conmigo y con mamá_ — me dijo muy contento.

Y ni para negarme, pues Bulma nos alcanzó en ese momento y escuchó esos vocablos.

_(Ya un poco más tarde, cerca de la una de la mañana…)_

Cuando finalmente Bulma pudo hacer dormir a Trunks, creo que a los cuarenta minutos en cuanto terminé de bañarlo… ¡agh, qué vergüenza, yo tuve que pasar por ese suplicio!, se mostró visiblemente fatigada para otra cosa más. Lo reconozco, por más dinámica que se diga no es más que una debilucha terrestre que tiene que lidiar con actividades propias del consorcio cuando no está su padre, incluidos los arreglos a los robots que he destruido en el trascurso de la semana… eso es parte de su deber, no sé porque se queja tanto. Así que no tuve ganas de importunarla, pues no lo pasé mejor que ella al batallar con el párvulo y sus arrebatos, en uno de esos arranques infantiles puede matarla de un infarto… es una mujer tan frágil y delicada, tengo que cuidarla. Preferí dejarla roncar, que ya estaría de humor al día siguiente para… bueno, para lo que se me ofreciera.

Al fin pude cerrar los ojos para dormir, en cuanto comprobé que Bulma ya estaba perdida en el mundo de sus modorras, y fue entonces que escuché la puerta de la habitación abrirse con todo sigilo. Me pareció que un pequeño ser entraba arrastrando los pies, encaramándose en la cama y pasando sobre mí sin mucho cuidado. Abrí pesadamente los párpados… era mi hijo. No había pasado ni media hora desde que lo dejamos en su cuna.

¡Pst!, ¿qué haces, Trunks? — le dije en voz baja al ver como se acomodaba muy junto a mi mujer como si quisiera tirarme, o sea en medio de la cama —. ¡Vas a despertar a tu madre! — le recriminé con algo de coraje. ¿Quién se creía ese lactante para hacer eso?

El escuincle volteó a verme mientras se tapaba con la sábana. Los ojitos azules se le cerraban de sueño.

¿_Celoso podque tú no la conoces desde que naciste y yo sí_? — me dijo en tono de circunspecto —. _Pod eso ed mi mujed _— concluyó antes de abrazarse a ella y volver a dormirse.

Sus palabras me dejaron en shock… era algo en lo que no había meditado en absoluto. Creo que estuve despierto por lo menos unas dos horas más, profundizando en esas sabias frases. Ya no pude contener una lágrima de satisfacción, nadie me estaba viendo, así que bien podía expresarme, y, ¿por qué no decirlo?, una leve sonrisa de orgullo mientras los abrazaba a los dos con cuidado, procurando no despertarlos. Así fueran un verdadero fastidio la mayor parte del tiempo, mi vida no sería igual sin mi familia. Trunks pareció moverse un poco entre sueños y, volteándose hacia mí por un segundo me dijo:

_Tambén te quedo a ti, papá_ — antes de ocupar su posición anterior y soltar un pequeño ronquido en señal de seguir soñando.

Decidí seguir su ejemplo y darle un descanso al cuerpo… mañana sería otro día.

_Nota final: Me basé en una tira cómica de Mafalda… los lectores argentinos la conocen y tal vez puedan ubicarla… XD. Me pareció cómico y simpático darle a la relación padre – hijo de Vegeta y Trunks un poco de aire de celos por Bulma, la mujer y madre respectivamente, más sin dejar la inocencia que debe haber tenido el pequeño cuando no era más que un bebé, y que al final el Saiyajin, aunque demuestre ser un hombre duro e insensible, también tiene sentimientos en su interior, aunque no los entienda del todo. ¿OoC?, tal vez un poco leve, pero Vegeta, cuando está a solas con su familia, ha de ser diferente a como se comporta en público… XD. Sabemos que el Príncipe fue capaz de sacrificar su vida por las personas más importantes para él. Un saludo._

_P.D. Contenido de 2067 palabras sin contar el título, el párrafo introductorio y esta nota final._


End file.
